Tales of Genesis: BEndER
by Ex Hunter Cloud Chasing Loli
Summary: Gender Bender story, with no huge conflict or plotline with villian. Shion (Shinji) is a timid Shy girl whom is summoned to Tokyo by her cold mother to be supervised. Japan is having riots and she needs more help than just a parent. So she will make friends, enemies, and love interests. Enjoy this story of cruel events, and bittersweet memories to be made in this certain Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of Genesis: be|ND|er**_

It's 2015, Japan, Tokyo 3. A young girl arrives downtown. A shy, and awkward one. Though why has she come here? For what purpose did she agree to be taken under the supervision of her mother? Shion Ikari. Daughter to loving father Yuji and confusing mother Gekou. Gekou, had out of the blue came back to appologize for the past. But she did it with no emotion. This set a fire in Shion's heart. This girl had dark brown hair which was free and loose below her neck. And she wore a black skirt with a white long sleeved button shirt. Traffic would drive by and Shion kept an eye over her shoulder just in case. This girl was not used to big crowds, and her actions showed this.

"Ohh. Where was I supposed to go?" She held a note in her hand that was a wrinkled piece of yellow note paper. A picture of a slim man with purple hair gave a thumbs up looking at the camera which shot his pose.

_"I'll be looking forward to your arrival Shion! Just head down the street a couple of blocks from the train station, and wait at the water fountain. Your Knight will arrive to save you with his trusty steed! (Toyota...) From: Makoto."_

The photo felt a little akward to look at for Shion since the intent seemed to be all for her. What with the posed expression, and set up to everything. That and the note was covered in a manly fragrance. It was sent to her in an envelope with a heart sealed to it. Neatly set up even with a cellphone set up to call this mysterious man, his contact name was (Romeo) The title of the phone was Juliet.

"Such a title..." She whispered.

The girl sat at the fountain politely as traffic seemed to pass fly by ridiculously fast. Maybe it was all from her anxiety Shion thought. But why would they all go one way?

(SKID) A van speeds down a corner near Shion.

(CRASH) It juked her and went for the fountain.

"W-W-Wha..." Shion was speechless with her mind vibrating.

A hand reached out of the vehicle. "Hey you. You young girl." An sweet voice said.

"Yes?"

"I wasn't here. Ok?" It was a woman with short brown hair and a half assed button shirt on who looked like she was having a good time. "Can you promise me that?" She pulled a twenty dollar bill from her bra, and sirens echoed from down the street.

"Are you the one that scared all those people maam? Please! If you did something bad, then I just can't forgive that!"

"?" The woman looked confused. "Yeah... I did." The two remained quiet for a while.

"Alright." Shion turned away. "I wonder who that crazy person was? I couldn't even get a good look at their face they had driven away so damn fast..." Shion waved goodbye and acted like no one was there. Giving the crazy girl her escape route. The police arrived shortly.

"Miss. Could you tell me what transpired here for me please?"

"Well, A crazy person had just swiped his path from the road towards me, and then again into that fancy water fountain right there. I didn't see anything else officer, I couldn't even get the chance to talk to the suspect." Shion had just slapped herself for including that last part. It was so obvious it was a lie.

"Alright miss. Tell me, did you atleast get a good look at the suspect driving that van? It would help a lot."

"Hmm... It must have been... A man. Yeah, a clean dressed man with a stubble chin and pony tail I think..." Good lie.

"Stubble, long hair, sharply dressed. Mmm, thank you for all the information you gave us today. This will put a stop to that madman." The older officer before her turned around to leave. "You should head home or something girl."

"I can't do that mister. I was told to wait here for somebody."

"Huh? Just cancel plans or something. W-Wait a minute! Have you been waiting here this whole time?! Why would you do that?"

"I just do as I'm told..." She looked down in shame.

"This meeting sounds more like a request..." The officer said in a bizarre tone and left the girl to wait again. But she didn't need to anymore. The blue stallion arrived with the glimmering purple haired prince.

"Hi there! My gps goofed! You're Shion right?" The slim purple haired man wore a red leather jacket zipped up with slacks and a flat cap you see those jazz musicians wear. He stuck his whole head out the window of his car eying up and down at Shion's figure secretly.

"Y-Yes." She was so baffled by the man.

"I'm Makoto, looks like you got caught up in an accident. You didn't show them that?" He pointed at her forehead that was hidden behind her bangs.

"Huh?" She wiped the hair away and felt fresh blood on her that she had not realized was there. "M-My head..." The girl's vision was blurry and she toppled face first to the ground. A voice called out and two pale legs were right in front of her on the ground. Her jaw cracked and she closed her eyes.

_**INTRO OVER**_

_**NEXT DAY...**_

_**...WAS UNFAMILIAR**_

_**TOKYO 2015 / JANUARY**_

Her gray empty eyes were open to a new ceiling. She was in warm covers and felt something heavy beside her. It was breathing. The darkness in the room kept her in wonder, because this thing seemed bigger than her. She got up, but was interrupted.

"You lay down. You're blood pressure is too high miss."

"It's you. Makoto."

"Yeah." He laughed a bit. "This may seem a bit embarrassing for you, but it had to be done. I took you back to my apartment and kept you in care. There's a lot going on outside, so we're hiding in here. A panic room I guess. Just so you stay calm."

"Outside?" Shion said simply. She was blushing wildly from the contact with this older man. Though it was rather interesting to hear that something stressful was going on outside.

"Yes. You see, there's been the riots as you may have heard going on recently." Makoto trailed off. "It's reached out here now, so the life guard is taking care of it. I'm kind of glad they are in this case, I don't want this country in turmoil over some stupid religion that's insulting." Makoto said with an annoyed look.

"Religious things causing chaos. That only proves it's more of a problem than it's trying to be."

"Heh. You're pretty content with that idea aren't you?"

"Hmm. I guess. It's just a creepy topic to think about."

"Shion?" Makoto was thrown off by her response.

"In Japan, we don't always follow a religion. But we utilize it's symbols in works of fiction to show something eerie or unexplainable. To think that a being is watching over you constantly, protecting your path... It's creepy"

Pale legs.

"Hey... You ok?" Makoto looked worried.

"Don't you feel like some things are unexplainable? Like where did that pale boy come out of nowhere today when I fell?"

"Well... I didn't see... Anybody."

"Really..." Shion hid her head under the blankets as sirens roared outside and bottles were thrown about. The riot would continue until dawn

_**UNTIL DAWN**_

_**NIGHTMARES AND VISIONS...**_

_**...PROTRUDED INTO MINDS.**_

A reminiscent piano song played outside, and the old song had echoed away. Makoto was gone and Shion saw a steel door beside her wide open. Outside was a dimly lit front room with pink carpet and other cozy furniture such as a couch and television. She had gotten up and walked towards the couch which had a window above it. She looked outside and saw a riot van for swat driving slowly down the street with speakers on top spouting some nonsense about safety and how the storm had calmed. "Unfamiliar streets." Her thoughts would cease to continue as the man had walked through the door with a handgun pointed through the room. He gasped and held it behind him.

"Oh Shion. Good morning!" He said cheerfully with an innocent look.

"Good morning. What happened?"

"The riots calmed down a few hours ago, so your mother sent word for protection for you if I'm not around. She seemed concerned for your well being and has made contact with Germany just for your safety. Pretty nice huh?"

"Protection? From Germany?"

"Well old ties of hers have been "cut" recently." Makoto made a gesture of a fake gun to his head after the word cut. "So she knows an old acquaintance's son who can help. He's a bit deranged so you know. But I know deep down he's a broken guy. You two will get along just fine."

Shion was a bit offended. "Since we're both broken, then we'll just be best friends on the spot is what you're saying?"

Makoto scratched his head. "Heh heh, well not really..."

"Whatever, I get it. My mother is worried for some reason, and expects me to be broken. At first glance, anybody would think that right?" Shion gave a dead look.

"I didn't ever assume that." Makoto said sweetly. "All I meant was that the boy could be kind to you in chance. Everyone needs a friend." He smiled.

"Ohh."

"I'm in the same predicament at the moment. There was someone very close to me. A reckless one who defied order. But this one reminded me too much of my mother, so it kind of scared me. It's a regret I have, so you can no longer think I'm a pervert ok? I was just lonely." Makoto said sadly.

"Makoto..." Shion said.

"Yes?" Makoto replied with hope.

"I never thought you were a pervert."

What a dissappointing response Makoto thought. "Really? My bad..."

...

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**OVER THE ROAD**_

_**AND THROUGH THE VALLEY**_

_**TWO WENT LEFT OF AN ARROW**_

_**AND ARRIVED AT SEA**_

_**ONE WAS EAGER**_

_**ONE WAS SLOW**_

_**AND THE OTHER**_

_**WAS READY TO FLEE.**_

_**CONFRONTATION: BLOSSOM TIME!**_

"Shion, meet Akuma. He's had a lot of experience with some adult worthy things such as an education and training. A prodigy if you will." Makoto waved a hand over the face of a face not able to be seen. All Shion could see was his body and neck. His hair was a light red and was long enough to see. It almost resembled a mullet from the bottom.

"Cut it out. My family is just rich as hell. That's all. Quit hiding me you goof." A hoarse voice replied with annoyance.

"Sorry. First impressions is all." Makoto removed his hand.

"I'm Ikari." Shion was baffled at how soft his face looked for a boy. It was a bit feminine for a boy, holding round cheeks, a button nose, but sharp chin and neck. His lips were ever so slim and he had bright blue eyes. His hair looked to be long in sharp shards of thick hair, and one long part of his frontal hair hung over his face on the right side.

"Oh geez. I'm uh... Last or first... which would be preferable Makoto?" The boy turned nervously to the man with purple hair.

"Huh?" Makoto looked surprised. "Y-You can't be serious? Really! You! Her! You're nervous?"

"Shut up!" The redheaded boy sucker punched Makoto. "I'm Akuma Soryu. You can call me Akuma, Soryu, or foreign boy ok? We done? LET'S GO THEN." The boy hid his face with a cap he quickly pulled out of his backpack.

"Ok...?" Shion was confused as to what happened. "Makoto? Is he shy?"

"Oh Akuma... heh, that's not why he was all flustered Shion."

"Oh! It's anxiety! He must miss his home!" Shion looked sure of herself.

"Uh, sure kid."


	2. Chapter 2

_**PATH CONTINUED...**_

"I'm glad to have someone out here like yourself Akuma, it may help our situation more than you know."

"Oh. The riots." All three were sitting in Makoto's blue car on a dirty garbage ridden highway, going about questions for each other. "Has she seen them already?" Akuma looked back at Shion for a curious glance. The two males were front seat.

"No. I hid all that from her." Makoto said with honesty.

"That's only going to make seeing all of it harder for her." Akuma turned around all the way in his seat to see her. "Shion. You know why we're all out here? Who your mom is and why there's so many riots happening every night?"

"The riots are happening because of the enforced laws right? My mom is enforcing those laws?"

"Both are right. You're mother is in a pretty important jurisdiction of the Japan government. I'm only here so you're alive by the time she can take you in custody. So... any questions?"

"Your eyes..." Shion Started. "Do you only get blue eyes if you're from Germany or have good genes? They're really pretty." Shion said innocently.

"Uhh...W-Well..." Akuma jumped back in his seat facing forward, slumped down. "G-Good genes..."

"Akuma, you're red to your ears!" Makoto teased.

"Shut up dickhead!" He yelled back.

"Was that rude of me..." Shion looked as if she was ready to cry. "Please...Please don't fight over me! I never meant anything..." Her eyes started to water.

"N-No! We were just kidding."

"Yeah! Don't worry about it Shion! D-Don't cry! Pretty girls like you don't need to cry!" Akuma turned around again and smiled with a silly expression.

"I'm...?" Shion wiped her tears and sat in plain shock.

"Ok you two. We're home." Makoto said loudly.

"Woah..." Akuma looked outside the car and saw all around them was trash and blood rags piling up on the corners of the streets. A single bullet was seen in the parking lot they were parked in. "Shion. You aren't scared?"

"I am. Quite a bit." She did not shake or cower away from the answer.

"Not seeing anything is better I think. You've been through enough haven't you?" Makoto defended her.

"Oh yeah? Like what...?" Akuma said in disbelief.

"I could never tell you. I was just informed out of secrecy. So, I know that Shion has been put through some extreme measurements in her life. Not like you where you wanted to be pushed Akuma." Makoto stepped out of the car and opened Shion's door, escorting her gently out of the vehicle by her hand. "Come on. Let's head inside, and hope no one knows a G man lives around here." He smiled.

"How do you know so much about me Makoto... It's not fair..." Shion looked miserable.

"Your mom gave out A LOT of information."

"What a great role model." Akuma sighed.

The three were quite and Makoto had Shion within his fingers and chuckled looking at her every now and then to see her shy glances as they climbed the many staircases. "Makoto... why do you tease me..."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to molest you." Akuma interrupted.

"AHH! You wouldn't!" Shion flinched and had her back pressed against Akuma's chest. "You're kidding? I- I'm only fourteen!"

"I am kidding! I am! Please! Don't be s-s-so close!" Akuma stood as tall as a plank and hid his arms behind him with his fingers crunched into his palm.

"So you're saying If you were older than it'd be fine?"

**"PERVERT!"** The two said in unison.

Akuma kicked Makoto in the shin. "Knock it off!"

"So sorry. I didn't mean anything."

"Hmph. Sure you did."

"I did! Now calm down and relax in my condo. Both of you!"

Shion remembered the lonely living room and the alcoholic smell that came from the kitchen. She sat on the bland green couch. Akuma glanced around the room and saw no other seat in sight. He had took a spot on the edge of the couch, having his body hang off the end looking uncomfortable. "Akuma. Should I move? Do you... hate me?"

"N-No."

"I know. I'm a weird girl. You have your reasons to stay away from me." Shion said lowly. Makoto looked around the corner of the living room in the hallway to see the two conversing. He hid to hear them continue on.

"Look. I just have to keep you out of my bubble for various rules ok? I took classes for this kind of crap, so don't get all self conscious girl! Or do you want me to give you a reason to?!" His eye twitched and his hand squeezed the end of the couch painfully.

"P-Please... Don't..." Shion cowered away onto the ground and sat in fetal position.

"H-Hey. I didn't mean-" Akuma slowly got up and sat on the ground next to her and seen the back of her neck was darker than the rest of her skin, and that underneath her sleeves were many dark lines. Noticeably on her upper arms. "So. Who'd you stay with before you came here?" Akuma rolled down the girls sleeve and straightened her collar. Makoto didn't see anything.

"Haa...Haa..." Shion panted.

"Look." He held her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't ever."

"I- I stayed with... M-My... My uncle. He treated me well. Very well." She regained her composure.

"Treated well huh?" Akuma said lowly and caught Makoto's head in the corner of the room. "We ARE talking about this later." He left her and marched outside, bumping into the adult that tried to spy on them.

"What's his deal? He looked upset."

"I wouldn't know..."

...

"Shion. When's the last time you and your mother Gekou met?"

"I don't know... When I was Ten years old, me and her fought. Some words were spoken, and she left me at the garden."

"T-The Garden?"

"The only thing of my father me and her have left. It was preserved at the place of her death."

"Really? Is he buried underneath it all?" Makoto was surprised.

"Actually, his body was never found sadly. Just... remains. Ash and burnt blood."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. We think he was caught in an oven used at his old workplace. But no oven..."

"What?" Makoto fell silent.

"Anything could have happened so they say."

_("Spontaneous Combustion")_

_("Gamma ray concentration")_

_("Somethin somethin...")_

"Lots of things were said Makoto. Nobody knows."

"Wow... So his workplace huh? Where did he pass away?"

"Some place up in the mountains here in Japan. The really big one."

"..."

"Yeah. His whole set up was in the base of the-"

(What the hell is she going on about? Her dad didn't work THERE did he? No way... Not THERE.)

"-it was full of things said to lead back to the B.C. era. Containing all types of-"

(I thought it was all a hoax... how terrifying.)

"-ABOVE ALL was written in his journals. Wonder why? Hey Makoto, do you know anything at all about his work?"

"Shion. Don't mention any of that stuff to Akuma ok?"

"Will he get upset?"

"N-No. Not quite. Just don't ok. Even if he brings it up. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'm gonna have me a little nap time. You should go look for him before the riots start up again. Maybe you'll find something interesting in your travels huh?"

"Nap time? Is that... is that normal!?" Shion looked before her to see the adult in the house smoking something green.

"Well alcohol is a bit rough to handle in this situation we're in right now. So I'd rather wake up hungry and warm, than pissed off and dizzy. Is that ok my Princess?"

...

_**So... **_

_**She left the house. **_

_**But where did she go?**_

_**She traveled far...**_

**_And for a long time..._**

**_She was at..._**

**_THE MALL._**

**_W-Wait. Really? _**

**_A secluded and broken girl... visits... THE MALL?_**

**_Whatever..._**

"He could be here..." Shion looks into her purse, and pulls out the credit card her mother shipped her.

_"Use it all you like. You may need it."_

"Mother."

"H-Hey girl." A nerdy voice called out.

"Yes?" Shion saw a sharply dressed high school student with brown hair and freckles. He seemed sincere. He arose from a bench beside a wall under an moving poster.

"You from around here? Aren't you in school?"

"I'm from a small town by the sea. Grotto. And no. I haven't started here yet."

"Alright." He took in a deep breathe. "Would you tell me why?"

"I just... got here yesterday."

"Will you start soon?!"

"Calm yourself!"

"!"

"I said calm yourself!" Shion grew frustrated. And her face shown it. "Why do you care huh? What if I don't go to your preppy little shit school?!"

"I-It's not preppy! I just-"

"I'll make you a deal. If you help me find this boy, I'll start your school this week. If we don't find him, then no luck."

"Sure." He said. And the two began their journey in the mall. "Before we get too far, what does this boy look like? Is he older? Fat or...?"

"Redhead German Boy. Skinny and fit. He looks scary."

"Oh. Him." Preppy kid said with a huff. "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

"Um. Bodyguard." Shion brushed her hair to the side.

"I talked to him. He was in that store right over there. Buying all kinds of stuff, asking for my advice on all kinds of stuff."

"A... Toy store?" Shion couldn't believe it.

"He asked if girls liked teddy bears. Don't know why he was asking me." The two took an escalator a floor up where a whole other area was unlocked to them in the vast and lonely mall.

"Maybe because you look like a ladies man." Shion said lowly.

"Hee hee. . You think so?!" He scratched the back of his head in a nervous joy.

"So... did he look upset?"

"Hmm. No. A little frowny. Or sad? Which was it I wonder? He gave me a pretty hard time in the store. All telling me how he wasn't doing this for anyone special when I asked him about a girl. All mumbling on the way out. He even gave me money to not tell he was in the mall!"

"And you told me..."

"Yeah." The preppy boy laughed to himself. "Shion. right?"

"Yeah...did you look in my bag or something...?" The two walked towards the entrance to the toy store after ascending off the moving steps.

"That's the name. The name Akuma put on the animal..." He pointed towards a big red dog with black and white polka dot ribbons in it's ears. "Well it's pretty cute. He put the name on the dog collar."

"He did?" Shion stood still and stared at the big stuffed dog.

"He sure did. Most expensive thing in the store. You're lucky to have him as a friend huh?"

"Yeah... A friend...Right. A friend." She looked down and gripped her plain black bag tightly. "That's the nicest thing that... that..." Shion shook and she closed her eyes as tight as she could, not letting any tears out.

"You ok? Did you two fight? You want a tissue?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket with tissue hanging out the top of it neatly.

"Thank you too... You're both so nice. Everybody I've met so far... You're all so nice to me..." She hugged the boy tightly.

"W-Whoa! I just..." The boy looked down to see her sobbing on his black button shirt. "You've been through some stuff huh." He held her with a smile. UNTIL...

"Get the hell off her!" That voice...!

"A-Akuma! Shion turned around to see his face red as a ripe tomato. Though he looked angry at the same time. What a weird expression...

"Shion! Come here!" He yelled so loud, his voice echoed. If there were people around, they would all look their way in silence.

"O- Ok..." She came to him slowly and the student released her without hesitation. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Are YOU ok though?" He held her hands together with a worried look, not taking his eye off the student.

"Yes. I was just-"

"You were just what?! This idiot was trying to get under your skirt Shion!"

"Hey! I'm no ladies man so you two cut it out!"

"Oh sure! That's what they all say!" He said in a feisty voice. "Don't listen to that creepy bastard. Let's go home!" He whispered.

"Hey prep!" Shion yelled out. "I'll find your school! I promise!"

Akuma looked surprised. "You're not finding anything!" The German boy gave Shion an confused look. "A-And stay the hell away from Shion! You hear me Hitari!?" Akuma gave him a threatening look.

"But-"

"LET'S. GO." Akuma dragged Shion by her hand with a bag in the other.

...

"Why did you leave the house?" The boy asked.

"Why can't I? I can go wherever I want..." Shion sounded hurt.

"There's riots going on stupid." He sounded tired.

"Sorry I'm such a problem for you Akuma!" Shion slapped her hand away.

"God- Damn- I mean... Look. You're really not a problem. I just don't need you getting hurt ok? Had me stressed out. I can't let a girl I'm supposed to protect get hurt or taken advantage of. You really gotta look out for yourself Shion. How can you be so laid back huh?"

"Because I can."

"I-I'm sorry." Akuma rubbed his forehead. "Say again?"

"I can tell that boy was dear. He was concerned for his school, and my situation. So... He only knows how to help. He didn't have that deceptive vibe. You have it, but... I think you might rely on it."

"I'm deceptive? How so?" He was caught off guard.

"Ohh... Nothing!" The girl thought about teasing him.

"What?! Come on! Tell me! You're lying aren't you?!"

"Maaaaaaybe!"

"Don't kid around! You tell me right now or I'm not giving you this-"

"What?"

"N-Nothing..."

"What Akuma? What won't you give me? Is it in that bag perhaps?"

"..." Akuma did not respond.

"..." Shion smiled.

"Shut up."


End file.
